Lo Que Mis Ojos No Vieron
by adLCullen
Summary: Engaños... Tanya es una interesada prometida de Edward, Bella trata de advertirle, ellos pelean.Un veneno muy poderoso y un Edward consiente durante un coma provocado por la misma prometida. ¿El amor sera más fuerte que Tanya? MINI-FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Lo que mis ojos no vieron.

Mi vida es simplemente perfecta, tengo dinero, poder, No les soy indiferentes a muchas mujeres, tengo una novia a la cual _amo_, y una mejor amiga que me ha acompañado durante toda mi vida… Bella, ella había estado conmigo desde la preparatoria, estuvo allí cuando nos graduamos, cuando mis padres fallecieron por un maldito alcohólico, en mi acenso hasta el poder y cuando encontré a Tanya, Yo sabía que ellas simplemente no se llevaban bien pero Bella siempre había intentado de llevarse bien con Tanya. Mi novia Tanya Denali, mejor conocida como una importante súper modelo, al contrario de Bella, ella no escondía su aversión hacia Bella, Tanya decía que Bella estaba enamorada de Mi, pero yo la verdad no lo creía Bella y yo simplemente _éramos amigos_.

Para muchas mujeres yo era simplemente el prospecto perfecto.

Hoy era el día, lo sabia el día en que le pediría a Tanya que fuera mi esposa. Iría a comer con Bella hoy como cada miércoles, le pediría su consejo.

Llegue al restaurante 20 minutos tarde, Pude divisarla en la mesa donde comíamos todos los miércoles.

-Definitivamente tú no tienes vergüenza Edward Cullen.-dijo una Bella Enfadada.

-Lo lamento mucho Bella-dije haciendo una cara de perro atropellado.

-No funcionara esta vez-dijo ella, en verdad estaba enojada.

-Lo lamento Bells, es solo que hoy es un día especial.

-¿Especial?-pregunto.

-¿Me perdonas?-dije con un puchero.

-Ok, ahora dime porque es un día especial.-dijo ella con genuina curiosidad.

-Le voy a pedir a Tanya que se case conmigo-le solté de una sola vez.

Ella solo se sorprendió, pude verlo en su rostro.

-Edward, creo que estas cometiendo un error…Yo pienso que Tanya solo quiere tu dinero Edward, además de que Ella no te ama…-no quería escucharla mas, entonces la hipótesis de Tanya me pareció creíble, Bella me quería y no quería que me casara con Tanya por que ella aun guardaba una espereza.

-El que tu estés obsesionada conmigo no me impide hacer mi vida, con la mujer que yo amo y sé que ella me ama.-le solté con un tono acido.-Sabes deberías dejarme en paz y conseguirte una vida para dejar de meterte en la mía- continúe

-¿Disculpa?-dijo ella ¿dolida?- No estoy obsesionada contigo, ¡solo trato de abrirte los ojos! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que Tanya solo quiere tu dinero?-dijo en un tono mas fuerte y alto.

-¿Y tu no?-le pregunte aun con el tono acido.

-Esto es increíble-dijo ella negando la cabeza, de pronto pude ver que en verdad la había herido, yo sabia que ella jamás me querría por el dinero que tuviese en mi cuenta de banco.

-Bella yo…-trate de pedir una disculpa.

-Olvídalo, ya esta claro lo que piensas de mi.-dijo ella ahora con un tono acido, tomo su bolso y salió del restaurante.

Cuando ella salió de allí, sentí como si se hubiera llevado otra parte de mi alma con ella, no supe explicar el porqué, pero _pensé_ que seria por lo importante que era en mi vida, y claro ¿Qué _mejor amigo_ no es importante en la vida de una persona?

Salí del restaurante para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no estaba.

Regrese a mi oficina algo intranquilo, sabia que algo podría ocurrir de un momento a otro, fue el mismo sentimiento que sentí, cuando mis padres murieron. Temí que algo le pasara a Bella. La llame en su celular pero no contesto, llame a su casa pero tampoco contesto.

La noche llego y con su paso mi proposición de compromiso, Tanya había aceptado, lo curioso es que no sentí esa felicidad que yo creí que tendría cuando la mujer que_ amaba_ acepto a compartir su vida conmigo.

-Edward mi amor-dijo Tanya, yo voltee a verla.-Ahora que estamos comprometido me gustaría que pasaras menos tiempo con Isabella-dijo su nombre con desprecio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Ella te ama, me lo dijo en mi cara Edward, no quiero que intente algo para separarnos-dijo Tanya con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Amor no llores-dije quitando las inexistentes lagrimas.

-Es que yo no podría vivir sin ti Edward tu eres mi vida-dijo Tanya derramando lagrimas.

-Si te hace sentir mejor no la veré mas-estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una amistad que se había deteriorado con el tiempo y que aparte no estaba de acuerdo con mi futuro.

Cuando pronuncies esas palabras apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo Edward-dijo con una sonrisa grande.

_**1 mes después.**_

No había sabido nada de Bella en un maldito mes, sabia que le había prometido a Tanya no hablarle mas pero me preocupaba el hecho de como habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros la ultima vez que la vi.

Otro maldito miércoles pensé. Una idea paso por mi mente, tal vez Bella este en el restaurante, después de todo Hoy era miércoles.

Cuando entre en el restaurante mi animo se fue a un pozo cuando no la pude divisar en nuestra mesa, aun así decidí esperarla.

Había pasado una hora y no había llegado, me decepcione pero cuando esta por pararme pude ver su cabellera castaña para después toparme con sus ojos chocolates, pero esta vez no pude ver el brillo que había siempre, sus ojos estaban apagados.

Al parecer ella noto mi presencia, trato de salir de allí rápidamente pero yo ya me encontraba de pie, fui más rápido y la pude tomar de los brazos.

-¿Por qué intestas huir de mi Bella?-dije con enojo-Un mes que no eh sabido nada de ti-le reclame.

-Edward me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo muy importante y me estoy demorando. ¿Podrías soltar mi brazo?-dijo Bella con voz suave.-_No pueden verte conmigo_-susurro para sus adentros, como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quién no debe verme contigo?-pregunte ofuscado.

-Ella-dijo Bella susurrando de nuevo.-Adiós Edward-no supe en que momento se fue pero lo que estuve seguro fue de que no la pude divisar más.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento por la noche solo quería dormir un rato y comer, sobretodo comer. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento puede ver que Tanya había preparado la cena, se me hiso muy extraño ya que ella no se paraba para nada en la cocina.

-Hola amor-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dije aun extrañado.-¿Tu preparaste la cena?-pregunte.

-Si, te va a encantar vamos pruébala-dijo enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

Comí una porción de lasaña, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue sentirme mareado, mi ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido a Bella.

**Les dejo este primer cap de mi mini fic es solo algo que se ocurrió C; espero que les guste **

**No abandonare ninguna de mis historias no se preocupen Cx**

***besos de duende**

***abrazo de oso**

***sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLCullen*-***


	2. Chapter 2

_Pov. Edward _

No podía moverme, pero era consiente de todo lo que me rodeaba, escuchaba a alguien sollozar junto a mi… Tanya supuse. No sabía que me había llevado a este punto de ¿inconciencia? Me preocupaba el no saber donde estaba pero pensé que podría estar en un hospital por el ruido de las maquinas. El sentido del olfato me llego y pude oler un perfume de fresas, yo sabia a quien le pertenecía…

-Hola-dijo una voz algo cantarina.-¿Cómo esta el?-pregunto aquella voz que no puede identificar a la dueña de la voz, era mujer estaba seguro.

-Estable-dijo una voz pastosa y podía notar el cansancio de su voz… Bella, ella la dueña del perfume también era la causante de los sollozos.

-Bella tu no deberías estar aquí-dijo la voz con enojo.-La que debería estar aquí llorando es su prometida, además por lo que me contaste él no te quiere en su vida.

Sabia que las cosas no había acabado muy bien entre Bella y yo, además de que le prometí a Tanya no volver a ver a Bella pero estaba seguro de que quería tener a Bella en mi vida.

-Lo se-susurro Bella, esa afirmación me dolió, Ella realmente pensaba que yo no la quería en mi vida, sentí como si estrujaran mi corazón.-Alice lo amo-dijo ella en un susurro.

_Me ama_

-Lo se Bella pero él no sabe hacer otra cosa que hacerte daño-dijo la tal "Alice"-No merece que lo ames.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta llegue a pensar que se habían ido, pero Alice rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde esta su prometida? ¿No se supone que debería estar aquí? ¿No se suponía que ella debería haberlo traído al hospital? ¡Carajo¡ Ella debería haberlo encontrado en el suelo a punto de morir no tu.-dijo con Enfado.

-Creo que fue ella la que lo enveneno Alice-le contesto Bella, eso me puso en shock si es que era posible.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-dijo Alice.

-Sé que quiere su dinero Alice, piensa esta comprometida con el, si el… muere… Todo el dinero seria para ella, sin tener que atarse a él con el matrimonio.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiere su dinero?-pregunto.

-Por que yo la escuche hablando con alguien, supongo que es su ¿Cómplice? El punto es que cuando trate de Advertirle a Edward, él no me creyó.-dijo abatida.

¿Sera cierto?

-Bella tienes que ir a descansar, no te haz movido de su lado en toda una semana.

¿Una semana aquí? ¿Hace cuanto es que estaba en este estado?

-Tal ves tengas razón.-en ese momento me sentí un egoísta al no querer que se fuera.-Alice ¿Podrías quedarte con el un rato? Tal vez te suene estúpido pero no quiero que Tanya venga aquí y termine lo que trato de hacer.

-Claro.

Escuche como se levantaba y se iba. También escuche como Alice tomaba asiento junto a mi, y ocupaba el lugar de Bella.

-Sabes Edward, soy de las personas que creen que puedes escucharnos aun así en coma-¿Coma?-Supongo que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te ama Bella y lo tonto y estúpido que fuiste por no haberle creído y que tu estúpida prometida es una interesada.-sonó un timbre de celular, escuche hablar a Alice y después salir de la habitación. Pensé que había regresado, hasta que escuche la voz de Tanya.

-Te odio, ¿que no pudiste haber muerto al igual que los demás?-sentí una presión en mi cuello.

Todo lo que mi mente era capaz de pensar era _Bella tenia la razón, dios creo que ni siquiera ame a Tanya_ y lo peor de todo _creo que amo Bella. _ Había dañado mucho a Bella, pude escuchar los pitidos de las maquinas volviéndose locas.

-¡Oh por dios!-grito ¿Bella?, escuches sus pasos frenitos venir a mi dirección, deje de sentir la presión en mi cuello y las maquinas bajaron su acelerado pitido.

-Dos malditas veces-grito Tanya-Eres un maldita entrometida, ¿No entiendes que a la que eligió fue a mi? Aunque admito que cometió un error, pero el me prefirió a mi aun cuando no se ah dado cuenta que te ama… pero no te preocupes no dejare que se dé cuenta por que pronto mi querido prometido estará enterrado tres metros bajo tierra ¿No es genial? Yo Tendré su dinero y tu un cadáver al cual llorar… que dramático.

-No dejare que lo hagas-dijo Bella con voz fuerte y decidida.

Quería ser yo quien salvara a Bella no que ella me salvara a mi, con todas mis fuerzas quise poder pararme y poder apartarla de esa maldita zorra de Tanya. No se en que momento pude abrir los ojos pero la luz me cegó haciendo que los volviera a cerrar rápidamente, esta vez abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz, pude notar la escena, Bella estaba encima de Tanya, deteniéndola de los brazos, Sabia que me iba dolor lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba salvar a Bella y a mi dinero, si no podía al menos estaría alejada de mi como para que le hicieran daño.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte con voz ronca y muy bajita,

-Oh, Edward Cariño al fin despiertas, me tenias preocupada, amor.-dijo Tanya aventando a Bella a su paso.-Me preocupaba tener que cancelar la boda.-dijo con una sonrisa que antes me hubiera deslumbrado hoy simplemente Hoy la veía totalmente falsa.

-Claro la Boda-dije acordándome apenas de mi boda.-¿Qué hacia Bella encima de ti?-pregunte aun con la voz baja.

-Podemos hablar eso en otro momento.-dice fulminando a Bella con la mirada.

-Tanya, necesito Hablar con Bella-dije, ya con un poco de fuerza en la voz.

-Claro amor-dice sonriendo, me sorprendo de lo falsa que fue todo este tiempo, lo peor de todo es que lo creí.

Cuando Tanya estuvo Fuera, pude ver a Bella, siempre me había preguntado por que sus ojos eran muchos más bonitos que cualquier otros, incluso mas que los de Tanya, tan comunes pero ella les daba un brillo especial, uno hermoso. Su boca tan perfectamente besable, sus sonrojos que solo me provocan besarle las mejillas y hacerlas sonrojar de nuevo con ese color escarlata que solo ella puede tener cuando se sonroja. Su cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y con risos que provocan jugar con ellos y prometen entretenerme horas con el. Su cuerpo pequeño pero definido, como una muñequita tan delicada pero a la vez fuerte. Su extraña combinación hacia que me volviera loco.

-Hola-susurro apagando el silencio que nos embargaba.

-Hola-contesto con la voz ronca.

-Edward ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todo esto?-pregunto, se exactamente de que habla.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto.

-Se lo que me dirás Tanya ya me lo había advertido, Si esta en mi hacerlo mas fácil para ti, lo hare Edward porque te amo-lo dijo con una fuerza que me sorprendió, ella no sabia cuanto quería decirle o mas bien gritarle para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Pero aun no podía.-No te preocupes me alejare de ti, aunque eso signifique romper mi corazón.

Sus ojos chocolates se unen a los míos, en ellos puedo ver amor, y el esfuerzo que ella hace para estar parada frente a mi diciéndome que me ama.

Estoy por odiarme cuando digo las siguientes palabras.

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.-rompo la conexión con sus ojos.

Yo se que lo hubiera dicho mejor, le hubiera dicho que yo sentía lo mismo por ella, que incluso creo que la amo mas y que sé que jamás amare a alguien mas con esta intensidad, que con la que quiero estar comprometido es con ella, que solo estoy con Tanya por que tengo que hundirla en la cárcel, que cuando termine con esta pesadilla quiero ser feliz con ella… Quiero mi final Feliz, pero no puedo es demasiado tarde levanto la mirado veo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no puedo decir ninguna palabra mas por que ella ya no esta aquí se fue…

Con seis palabras rompí mi final feliz, con seis palabras la perdí y con síes palabras la estoy salvando.

A los pocos minutos Tanya entra por la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la detesto por ella estoy perdiendo a lo que mas amo en la vida… Bella, pero me detesto mas a mi por que no fui capas de darme cuenta antes de dos cosas Primera: El engaño de Tanya Segundo: El amor que siento por Bella.

2 Cosas que cambiaria:

*Haber conocido a Tanya

*Haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo con Bella cuando ahora pudimos ser tan felices…Juntos.

2 palabras de como me siento justo ahora

*Jodido y sin felicidad.

*Con una meta.

2 palabras que utilizaría

*Te amo Bella.

*Perdón.

2 realidades.

*Estoy jodido con una prometida que me quiere muerto por mi dinero a la cual estoy trabajando para meter a la cárcel.

*Estoy aun más jodido por haber dejado ir al amor de mi vida por Tanya.

**Gracias a todas las interesadas en este mini fanfic, me había preocupado un review sobre el posible plagio que "hice" pero hable con la autora del otro fanfic y me aseguró de que no se parecían tenían algo en común pero no es el mismo, de igual manera agradezco a "lectora" por haberme avisado y tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con la otra autora.**

**Edward Cullen Swan,** **Angel-Moon17,** **Marii-Cullen-12,** **satorichiva,** **Vero.O CPMS,** **nardamat,** **Vero de Masen Cullen,** **Bella Cullen H. (solo eh puesto a las que me han dejado review) **

**Tarde mucho por que estuve de vacaciones pero eh vuelto espero que les guste.**

***Abrazos de oso**

***Besos de duende**

***Sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLCullen*-***


	3. Chapter 3

Esto estaba mal, yo debería estar junto a Bella abrazándola a ella, dejar de perder el tiempo con mi Bella, dejar de ser tan estúpido y poder tomar el teléfono marcar esos números que tan bien me sabia, pero que por alguna razón no podía marcar sin colgar el teléfono antes de escuchar su tan ansiada voz.

Mi esfuerzo no daba frutos, un maldito año sin poder verla, un maldito año sin conseguir las pruebas suficientes para detener a Tanya. Pero había conseguido subir mis defensas para dejar a Tanya sin oportunidades de intentar matarme, _otra vez, _había conseguido atrasar la boda, la cual no quería que se celebrara jamás. Me había vuelto más frio con Tanya, dejándola siempre en último lugar. En este momento me encontraba en la oficina en la cual durante el último año me había prácticamente internado, todo con tal de no ver demasiado a mi "prometida" aunque mi secretaria me había tenido una excelente noticia, El investigador que contrate venia y no con las manos vacías.

-Hazlo pasar-dije al intercomunicador.

-Si señor Cullen-contesto Heidi.

Estaba nervioso solo quería tener las pruebas para poder refundir en la cárcel a Tanya, y buscar a mi Bella.

-Señor Cullen, un gusto verlo de nuevo.-dijo el señor J.

-Ahorrémonos todo esto, ¿tiene las pruebas o no?-presione.

-Claro que las tengo Señor Cullen-continuo J., me entrego un sobre grueso, eso me emociono.

Lo abrí, había muchos papeles, les eche una hojeada, pero eran muchos papeles.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunte.

-Pruebas, de que la señorita Tanya Denali, además de estar casada ah cometido muchos fraudes pero que ninguno se le ha podido demostrar.-dijo J.

-¿Por qué no se le han podido demostrar?-pregunte.

-Porque ella sobornaba al investigador que le asignaban. Además de que siempre las personas con las que estaba "comprometida" morían antes de celebrar la boda, sospechoso pero no tanto como para que la investigara. Estas pruebas pueden ser enviadas desde este mismo momento a un tribunal, para ser investigados y para después proceder a la acusación.-dijo J.

Por primera vez en un año, pude sonreír verdaderamente, me di cuenta de que pronto podría ver a Bella, confesarle el amor que le profesaba y tener mi final feliz… junto a ella… solo ella.

-¿Que esperas para mandarlo al tribunal?-continúe yo.

-Tan solo tiene que firmar los papeles que esta justo allí-dijo sacando otro sobre.

Leí rápidamente los documentos y una vez que comprobé que todo estaba en orden, firme los papeles con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

J. se fue dejándome solo en mi oficina, por fin me sentía digno de poder hablarle, necesitaba urgentemente hablarle.

Tome el teléfono, marque con cuidado el numero, pero tan solo puede escuchar la voz de una grabadora diciéndome que ese numero no existía, pensé que tal vez debido a mi emoción marque mal, intente una, dos, tres, cuatro veces pero todas con el mismo resultado, una grabadora diciéndome que no existía ese numero.

No sabia de donde había sacado esta fuerza pero me dispuse a ir a su apartamento, la necesidad de un año sin poder verla me tenia prácticamente loco.

Extrañaba su cabello castaño hecho en ondas, extrañaba su mirada brillante, extrañaba verla morderse su labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, extrañaba estar completo, extrañaba estar junto a ella, simplemente la quería a mi lado.

Salí de mi oficina y fui directo a su apartamento, el portero del edificio me saludo y me dejo entrar, cuando estuve afuera de su puerta sentí como si algo hubiera cambiado. Toque el timbre y espere, una chica de pequeña estatura con pelo negro, corto y facciones de duende abrió la puerta.

-¿Buscabas algo?-pregunto con sorna, no entendí bien su comentario, su voz se me hizo conocida recordé de donde la había escuchado.

En el hospital, Ella era "Alice" la persona con la que charlaba Bella esa tarde en el hospital, también era la chica que me había dicho lo idiota que había sido, aun estando yo en coma.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-pregunte sin rodeos.

-Un año, Edward-recordó- Tardaste demasiado-dijo con una sonrisa mas no era de felicidad si no de tristeza.

Entre en pánico, entre al departamento, su olor se había desvanecido, se notaba que desde hace mucho tiempo ella no estaba en este lugar. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la columna. El sentimiento de haberla perdido me lleno por completo.

-Ella no esta aquí-susurro Alice.-Hace mas de diez meses que ella no esta aquí, ella te espero dos meses ¿Sabias eso?-rio sin ganas- Pero jamás la buscaste y estaba muy sumida en una depresión en la que tu la obligaste a estar.-acuso Ella con fuerza.

Mi mente estaba perdida en un trance.

-¿Donde esta ella ahora?-pregunte aguantándome las inmensas ganas de echarme a llorar.

-No lo se, un día la vine a visitar para saber si estaba bien, pero no la encontré, intente llamar a su celular pero siempre era lo mismo una maldita grabadora,-contesto con enojo.-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta Edward, ¿Por qué ahora vienes a buscarla? ¿No fuiste tu quien la aparto de tu vida?

-Era por su bien, primero tenia que hacer que Tanya estuviera refundida en la cárcel para poder estar juntos, yo jamás pensé que esto tardaría un año en conseguir las pruebas suficientes.-dije abatido.- Alice, yo amo a Bella.

-Amor es mucho más que una simple palabra-dijo Alice.

-Lo se, pero es justamente lo que siento por ella, Alice la amo mas que a mi vida-le dije desesperado.

-Entonces tienes que buscarla-dijo Alice.-Te recomiendo que no pierdas tiempo.

Salí del departamento y me dirigí a mi casa.

No me esperaba ver a Tanya en mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte.

-Vivo aquí tontito-dijo con tono meloso, simplemente sentí asco.

-Deberías estar en la cárcel no aquí-no me pude contener y se lo solté.

-¿Cárcel?-pregunto.

-Si, por los asesinatos que has causado y el tus dos intentos de asesinato hacia mi claro-dije tranquilo.

Sus ojos mostraban el pánico que su cara se negaba a demostrar.

-¿De que me estas hablando?-dijo ella con su cara sin expresión alguna.

Esas Palabras fueran las últimas que me dirigió sin estar ella en un tribunal.

Teníamos muchas pruebas en contra de ella, así que el caso fue relativamente fácil, con respecto a Bella ella no aparecía cosa que me hacia sentirme el hombre mas infeliz en el planeta por no tenerla a mi lado. Los mejores investigadores privados no la encontraban y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

Tanya me había pedido que la visitara a la cárcel, en su primer día a donde seria su "hogar" durante los próximos 18 años.

-¿Como me pudiste hacer esto?

-Vamos Tanya ¿acaso me creíste tan estúpido para no darme cuenta?-me aterre en parte por que si no hubiera sido por Bella, hubiera caído.

-Ha decir Verdad si-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.-tenias a tu pareja perfecta enfrente de tus narices y me preferiste a mi si mal recuerdo-continuo con su sonrisa, sabia que se refería a Bella.

-Si mal no recuerdo la que esta en la cárcel eres tú-dije regresándole la sonrisa.

No quise seguir allí, pero algo en sus palabras me detuvo.

-No sabes donde esta ¿Verdad?-pregunto.-Si Yo fuera tu, no tendría la esperanza de encontrarla _viva_.-dijo susurrando la ultima palabra.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Donde la tienes?-empecé a bombardearla con preguntas.

-Demasiado Tarde, Cullen.-se burlo ella.

El pánico se apodero de mi… ¿Seria demasiado tarde? ¿Ella la tenia, y era por eso que no tenia resultados de mi búsqueda?

Estaba en la calle cuando sentí mi celular timbrar, me congele no quería que fuera el numero del investigador, si Bella no estaba viva mi mundo se vendría abajo.

-Hola-dije dudoso.

-Sr. Cullen ya tenemos la información que solicito.

-¿Y bien?-pregunte.

…

Caí de rodillas en plena calle con una lagrima en el ojo.

**Lamento no actualizar muy rápido, pero estoy empezando con mi escuela nueva, y bueno es algo estresante pero no tengo ninguna intención de habandonar esto **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo Cx**

Bella Cullen H, Vero.O CPMS, Marii-Cullen-12, BrissLizzbeth, nardamat, Anomino

Gracias a todas la que se han interesado en este fic se los agradesco mucho por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias

Recuerden también tengo otras historias:

Atentamente I.S -Terminada-

11 De marzo-Terminada-

3 años de obscuridad-En proceso-

Intercambio estudiantil-En proceso-

Todas son E&B.

Besos de duende

abrozo de oso

Sueñen con Edward

atte:

adLCullen


	4. Chapter 4

Caí de rodillas en plena calle con una lagrima en el ojo.

La Felicidad que sentía no podía explicarla, tal vez era el hecho de sentirme aliviado por haberla encontrado o tal vez era esa extraña sensación que me decía que pronto la vería o tal vez era por que las palabras de Tanya eran completamente Vacías.

Mi Bella, Por fin la había encontrado… Forks, un lugar del cual jamás había escuchado hablar. Internet solo decía la facilidad de lloviznas en esa área en particular.

De algo estaba completamente seguro no podía desperdiciar mi tiempo, llame a una agencia de viajes y reserve un boleto hacia ese tétrico lugar.

No quise empacar absolutamente nada, eso solo me retrasaría. Mientras llegaba al aeropuerto pensé en los posibles escenarios, en el mejor estábamos Bella y yo juntos, amándonos como siempre tuvo que ser, en el peor… Yo me encontraba solo, sin ella. También pensaba en lo que le diría, no podía llegar después de estos tres años y decir "Hola Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo? O por cierto te estuve buscando estos tres años para decirte lo mucho que te amo, y que solo te rechace en el hospital por que tenia que meter a la cárcel a esa maldita perra, pero no sabia que esto duraría tres años, por supuesto no te sientas obligada de nada, aun cuando no sirvo para nada sin ti."

Llegue al aeropuerto en cuestión de minutos y sin un pensamiento claro en mi mente. Pase por todo el papeleo necesario para poder abordar, nunca se me había hecho eterno este proceso como ahora. Aborde mi avión y pensé en descansar un poco en el camino, Pero no pude, su tierna cara no me dejo solo ni por un minuto. Realmente agradecí lo último, la extrañaba mucho.

En el camino una azafata no paraba de mirarme y preguntarme si "Necesitaba algo" me ponía algo enfermo mirarla y no recordar a mi Bella.

**Flash Back**

_**Odiaba viajar en avión, por lo menos ahora me acompañaba Bella, aunque ahora que lo pienso no fue buena idea.**_

_**-Bella ¿Podrías dejar de Reír ahora?-dije frustrado. **_

_**-O Edward, no es mi culpa que esa azafata te allá puesto de tan mal humor.-dijo ella entre risas.**_

_**-¡No es gracioso!-gruñí.**_

_**-Es gracioso cuando se te insinúan y tú simplemente no te das cuenta, ¿Cómo es que te dijo?**_

_**-Me dijo "Desea algo mas" yo solo le conteste que quería agua y ella me la hecho encima-dije indignado-¿Cómo iba a saber que no era "ese" tipo de ofrecimiento el que me estaba haciendo? **_

_**-Edward, las mujeres nunca quieren ofrecerte algo que no sea "eso"-dijo ella aun con la risa, pero debía admitir su risa era contagiosa.**_

_**-Tu no quieres "eso" y eres una mujer-dije demostrando mi punto.**_

_**-Tal vez por que no me dejo que me deslumbres -continuo, pude ver una que se le obscurecían los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho para que tuviera esa reacción? **_

_**-¿Entonces te deslumbre en algún momento?-pregunte.**_

_**-Aja,-fue todo lo que dijo cuando iba a preguntar… -Oye y ¿sigues viendo a esa chica de la que me hablaste?... ¿Tanya?-cambio el tema.**_

_**-Si, parece una chica decente, y es H-E-R-M-O-S-A- dije separando las palabras.**_

_**Note de nuevo esa obscuridad en los ojos… mas no le di importancia. **_

**Fin de Flash Back**

"Mas no le di importancia" fui realmente estúpido, si hubiera puesto mas atención a su estado de animo habría sabido cuanto la amaba y nos abría ahorrado tanto tiempo.

Me alegre de sobremanera cuando una voz en el altavoz anuncio que íbamos a aterrizar, me descubrí a mi mismo soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad, por dos razones la primera y mas importante iba a ver a mi Bella, la segunda con gran alivio iba a dejar atrás a esta azafata. Espere a que todos bajaran para poder salir, una vez que estuvo casi vacío el avión, decidí pararme para salir, pero una mano huesuda me lo impidió. Me volteé molesto por la interrupción, me estaba quitando tiempo con mi Bella. Era la azafata.

-Hola-dijo con una ¿Sonrisa? O era ¿Mueca?, no lo sabía y no quería investigarlo, solo me quería ir de aquí lo más pronto posible algo que esta azafata me hacía imposible.

-Disculpa ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-dije cortante.

-Si, de hecho hay algunas cosas con las que me podrías ayudar-dijo con doble intención.

Me limite a ignorar su comentario, trate de zafarme de su huesuda prensa de forma gentil pero fue imposible.

-Tengo mucha prisa, mi esposa esta embarazada esta esperándome…-en cuanto nombre las palabras Esposa y Embarazada me dejo libre.-Muchas Gracias.

Salí de allí como la gente me lo permitía. Cuando por fin pude salir de ese mar de personas conseguir un taxi en la lluvia de este pequeño pueblo era algo casi imposible. Me estaba desesperando bajo la lluvia. Cuando al fin pude parar a un taxi este simplemente no parecía manejar lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto. Al fin se había detenido enfrente de una casa, era pequeña muy humilde pero no se veía descuidada es mas se veía Hogareña.

Me quede paralizado en cuanto salí del taxi. No sabía que hacer realmente… tal vez esto era una tontería, tal vez ella ya se había olvidado de mí. Estaba por irme cuando una punzada en el corazón me advirtió que si no iba ahora y tocaba esa puerta iba a ser una persona muy infeliz. Rogaría de Rodillas si se necesitara.

Fui con decisión asía la puerta, Una vez que estuve enfrente de ella toque.

Estaba Hecho… Ahora solo esperaba poder obtener su perdón.

-En un momento-Escuche su voz… pero le asía falta algo, ese toque de felicidad que siempre tenia… ¿Se abría perdido? ¿Seria a causa mía?

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, se quedo congelada al igual que yo.

Estaba diferente.

Su caballo castaño ahora estaba mas largo y ondulado, estaba un poco mas flaca, sus ojos chocolates se veían sin felicidad, su sonrisa era forzada al igual que todos sus actos al abrir la puerta, sabía que ella quería ser fuerte y seguir adelante… sin mi. Pero de algo no había duda, esta mujer que estaba delante de mi era la mujer que yo amaba. Y mucho.

Verla allí, hermosa como siempre no me pude controlar y me aferre a su cuerpo en un abrazo, justo cuando la tenia así pude sentir que volvía a respirar como hace mucho que no podía.

Sentí que no correspondía mi abrazo por lo cual trate de zafarme, pero entonces paso algo que no me esperaba… Sus pequeños brazos me apretaron a ella, manteniendo así nuestro abrazo asfixiante. No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos allí pero cuando al fin nos separamos, paso algo que realmente me sorprendió. Su pequeña mano azoto en mi mejilla.

-Hola-dijo ella susurrando pero con una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, pero su sonrisa era irónica.

-Hola-dije igual que ella en un susurro.-¿Puedo entrar?-pregunte.

-Si, solo lamento que esto-dijo señalando su casa- No sea muy lujoso.

-Bella, sabes que eso es lo menos que me importa.-dije.

-No estoy muy segura de eso-dijo torciendo el gesto, y recordé aquel día en la cafetería el día en el que le dije que ella era un oportunista y quería mi dinero. Mi corazón se estrujo de solo volver a pensarlo.

-Bella, sobre eso… yo-no me dejo terminar.

-No te preocupes Edward, me quedo claro lo que pensabas ese día.-esa sonrisa irónica seguía allí.

-Bella yo…

-¿Para que viniste?-pregunto.-Me aleje, como tu mismo me pediste, te deje tranquilo, conseguí una vida, deje de esperarte…

-Bella, eso nunca fue verdad, ¡Yo te amo!-le dije eso pareció dejarla en shock, utilice ese momento para seguir hablando.-Te amo, me di cuenta de que te amaba cuando estaba en coma, pero sabes pude escucharlo todo, te escuche a ti y Tanya pelear, y cuando esta reconoció tratar de matarme, pero sabía que tenía que refundirla en la cárcel antes de que tu y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, pero me llevo mas tiempo de lo que pensé, te busque… pero no parecías dar ninguna pista desde aquí, contrate un investigador privado, y bueno aquí estoy, ¡Bella te amo!

Ella seguía en shock

-Bella, por favor di algo-dije desesperado, avance un paso asía ella, el cual retrocedió.

-¿Por qué me alejaste?... Esto no tiene sentido.-dijo ella susurrando lo ultimo.

-¿Es difícil de creer que te amo? Te aleje por que no quería que Tanya pudiera utilizarte en mi contra, te aleje por que quería protegerte, te aleje por que pensé que estarías mejor sin mí. Pero soy un egoísta y no te quiero mantener lejos de mi, te quiero a mi lado Bella. Como siempre tuvo que ser.

-Esto es imposible-siguió ella.-Te espere dos malditos meses a que aparecieras por la puerta y vinieras a… agg! Basta esto es solo un sueño-me apunto con el dedo.-Tu eres un sueño un estúpido, arrogante y sexy sueño.

-Bella yo…

-Cállate, tu no eres real tu debes de estar en este momento junto con Tanya y…

No deje que digiera mas cosas, la tome de los hombros y la Bese, tanto tiempo anhelando esos labios, su sabor era dulce, su textura era suave y sus labios eran tan delicados… o eso es lo que yo podía sentir. Junto con una corriente eléctrica que paso desde mi nuca hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo, No sabía si ella también era consiente de esta corriente, tan solo me dedique a guardar este momento en mi memoria.

El momento en el que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Perfectamente amoldados con los de ella.

Al parecer esto, la hiso darse cuenta de que no era un sueño.

-¿Es verdad? A lo que me refiero es que esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad?-dijo Bella, pude ver sus ojos iluminarse, Mi Bella estaba devuelta.

Con el brillo en su mirada, sin su sonrisa irónica para dejarle paso a esa sonrisa radiante que había extrañado durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Me perdonaras?-pregunte junto su frente con la mía, no podía soportar tenerla lejos aunque sea unos centímetros.

-Edward, no lo se, es que esto… es algo imposible, que tu viajaras hasta aquí tocaras mi puerta para pedirme perdón por haberme alejado de ti, después de que yo te confesara mi amor hacía ti, para protegerme de la persona que yo te advertí de que lo único que quería era tu dinero, Para decirme que me amas…

-Pero es verdad. ¿Por qué dudas tanto el que te ame?-pregunte.

-Por también dijiste amar a Tanya-bajo su cabeza separándonos.

Camino asía su sofá. Donde tomo asiento, yo la seguí, en cuanto tuve cerrada la puerta.

-Pero jamás, sentí con Tanya con lo que siento por ti, Tanya tan solo fue…

-Amor, en su momento.-a completo ella.

-Creo que ni siquiera fue amor, Bella siempre sentí algo mas fuerte por ti, trate todos estos años en engallarme diciendo que eras una amiga cuando te vi aquella vez en nuestra cafetería, y tu te fuiste me sentí mal, como si hubieran arrancado algo de mi.

-¿Fue antes o después de que me llamaras oportunista?-pregunto.

-Bella, yo…

-No te preocupes lo eh superado. Sé que no lo piensas de verdad.

-Bella solo dame una oportunidad y yo…

-Bien, te doy una oportunidad, Si me fallas…

-No te fallare te lo prometo.

Me acerque a ella dejándonos con muy poco espacio de separación.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar esto lento.

Pero no pude contenerme y el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados aumentaba mis ansias de besarla una y otra ves, así que lo hice y no me arrepentí, sus labios se unieron con los míos dejando que nuestra corriente apareciera y me enchinara cada parte de mi ser. Sus labios me correspondieron, dejándome aun mas satisfecho.

-¿Quieres que vallamos mas lento?-pregunte aun con los labios unidos.

-Diablos no.-dijo continuando nuestro Beso.

Podría quedarme así sin duda alguna.

Con ella entre mis Brazos, Al fin juntos…

-Te amo-dije una vez que nos separamos.

-Te amo-me dijo. Se escuchaba tan bien cuando ella lo decía.

-No quiero perder mas tiempo sin ti, te amo Bella. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte.

Nos miramos a los ojos como hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, nuestros ojos se fundieron en uno solo, la amaba y podía ver en sus ojos que mi sentimiento era correspondido.

-Si-dijo ella aun con nuestro ojos conectados, pude sentir mi sonrisa crecer.

La tome entre mis brazos de nuevo, Besándonos.

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo con este fic, les aviso que quedan si n capítulos mas, al principio les dije que era un mini-fanfic. Gracias a todas por seguir esta mini-idea. Solo quiero aclara que esta idea me vino cuando vi la película de "Despierto" o "awake" es una muy buena película si tienen tiempo se las recomiendo. **

**Bella Cullen H****, ****LizzyCullen01****, ****Robmy****, ****Angelus Cullen****, ****Marii-Cullen-12****, ****nardamat****, ****Ely Cullen M**** , ****ISACOBO**** , ****Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen****.**

***Besos de duende.**

***Abrazos de Oso.**

***Sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLCullen*-***


	5. Chapter 5

Mi vida era revoltosa o lo había sido en su momento.

Primero tenia una novia a la cual yo pensaba que amaba y una mejor amiga, mi situación era feliz o es lo que yo creía, después paso a ser extraña cuando entre en coma y descubrí que amaba a mi mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo darme cuenta de que mi novia quería matarme solo por mi dinero, cosa que me había advertido siempre mi mejor amiga, triste cuando tuve que alejar al amor de mi vida para protegerla, infeliz por que no la tuve conmigo durante tres años pero buena porque pude hacer que Tanya tuviera su merecido, para darle paso a mi vida plena y Feliz con Bella.

Mi vida había sido revoltosa pero sin duda me había gustado mi presente.

Después de haber llegado con ella hace mas de un año atrás, habíamos pensado que llevar las cosas lento era algo innecesario, ya habíamos perdido tres años como para perder mas, tres meses después de haber llegado a su puerta le pedí que fuera mi esposa, ella acepto haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo, para al fin después de 6 meses casarnos y estar justo en donde estamos ahora.

Justo ahora estaba llegando a donde era nuestro hogar, deje mi maletín en el lobby para dirigirme a la cocina, el lugar favorito de Bella… dejando a un lado nuestro cuarto obviamente. Ella estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía verme pero yo a ella si, ella estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba la comida, movía sus pequeñas caderas al mismo son. Me era absolutamente fascinante poder admirarla, saber que ella estaría aquí cunado yo llegara del trabajo y que ella me preguntaría por mi labor deseando conocer mi día, simplemente era Feliz con mi vida.

-Sabes que espiar es muy malo ¿No?-pregunto Bella aun de espaldas, jamás sabré como es que ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando yo estaba en la misma habitación aun con ella de espaldas.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí?-dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-No lo sé, simplemente te puedo sentir cuando estas cercas de mí-respondió con una sonrisa, la tome entre mis brazos para poder tenerla cerca de mí.

-¿Sabes que te amo no? Y que siempre me dejas sorprendido.-le dije acercándola aún más para poder besarla.

Cuando nuestros labios se acercaron sentí nuestra corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestras manos comenzaban a desviarse entre algunas de sus curvas, pero una mano de ella me detuvo. Puse mi mejor cara de sufrimiento por eso.

-Alice y los chicos llegaran pronto-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos decirles que no estamos-trate de hacerla reconsiderarlo, ella negó divertida.

-Lo lamento pero todo está hecho, ve y cámbiate… no olvides darte una ducha-dijo arrugando su nariz.

-¿Me acompañas?-pregunte inocente.

Pero ambos sabíamos que si entrabamos los dos a un lugar donde no implicara ropa y había agua de por medio no saldríamos jamás.

-Sabes que…-comenzó a hablar pero el timbre sonó interrumpiéndonos.-Han llegado, vamos tienes que bañarte rápido-dijo empujándome a las escaleras.

Yo solo pude hacer un puchero del cual ella se rio acompañado de un "Adorable"

Subí las escaleras con rapidez mientras escuchaba los murmullos de nuestros invitados.

En realidad adoraba mi vida ahora. Me bañe con rapidez para poder estar de nuevo con mi Bella y de paso con mis amigos.

Una vez que estuve completamente listo baje por las escaleras, estaban en la sala platicando cómodamente, Alice y Jasper estaban juntos en uno de los sillones, Rosalie y Emmett unos vecinos nuestros de los que nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y mi Bella se encontraba en un sillón sola.

La abrace por detrás haciendo que ella brincara de la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo nuestros amigos comenzaron a reír, esta imagen de nosotros siendo Felices era la mejor que yo pudiera tener en toda mi vida y estaba orgulloso de poder tenerlo.

Durante nuestra cena la plática fluyo entre trivialidades y justo cuando estábamos en el postre mi Bella tomo una copa haciendo un ligero ruido con ella para poder obtener nuestra atención, aunque claramente la mía la siempre la tendría, por el resto de mi existencia. Una vez que obtuvo la atención de todos los demás comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora que al fin tengo la completa atención de todos-dijo sonriendo- Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles, desde hace un tiempo me he estado sintiendo un poco mal…

Fruncí el ceño puesto que no lo sabía, ella no me había comentado nada acerca de este padecimiento lo cual me tenía extrañado por regla general no contábamos todo, después de todo ella había sido mi mejor amiga durante años.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado de eso?, pude haberte llevado al doctor yo mismo.

-Porque sospechaba lo que tenía.

Eso me dio una idea alocada de ella y yo teniendo bebés hermosos, una perfecta combinación de ambos, sus ojos, su cabello, su sentido del humor, su hermosa risa, su visión del mundo… y de pronto otra imagen lleno mi cabeza, una perfecta copia miniatura de mi Bella, eso sería asombroso.

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando?-dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

-Puede que lo sea-dijo ella con otra sonrisa gigante plasmada en su rostro.

No me pude contener y me lance sobre ella para poder obtener sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos mientras le susurraba lo feliz que ella me hacía.

Los demás en la mesa tenían una gran interrogación grabada en su rostro, lo cual solo me hacía que mi sonrisa se agrandara aún más si se podía.

-Yo. Estoy. E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A.-dijo separando cada letra en la última palabra, como si lo estuviera explicando para un niñito.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar pues claramente todos nuestros amigos se alegraban de nuestra felicidad, de pronto como si de algo extra-normal se tratara, pude ver la toma de nuestros amigos felicitándola, algunos hacían un par de bromas de como subiría de peso, las mujeres estaban encantadas y solo veían a Bella con un brillo en sus ojos, esta imagen mental fue tomada secretamente en mi mente y trate de que se quedara allí durante toda mi vida para recordar un y otra vez lo feliz que era mi vida al lado de Bella.

Porque estaba seguro de 3 cosas

*Este era el comienzo de una nueva historia junto con Bella y nuestro pequeño o pequeña en camino

*Amaba demasiado a mi esposa y dudaba que eso pudiera cambiar

*Tenía al fin lo que más había querido en la vida, Amistad, Amor, Familia.


End file.
